1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ice cream making apparatus, more particularly to an ice cream making apparatus having a sealing mechanism for preventing coolant from leaking out.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional ice cream making apparatus 10. The apparatus 10 includes a stand, and an outer container 11 mounted on the stand for receiving and supporting a cooling container 12. The cooling container 12 is a single piece container having outer and inner walls, a coolant storing space formed between the inner and outer walls, and a bottom opening 121 for passage of ice cream. Since the coolant storing space is sealed via screw means 122 passing through the bottom opening 121, leakage of coolant from the coolant storing space may easily occur at the bottom opening 121.